custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Uvar
Uvar was a male Toa of Ice, and a member of the Sentinels of Light, who was killed in Kyaele's attack on the Sentinels' base in the Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe. History Early life Uvar began his life as a Ko-Matoran created by the Great Beings and participated in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. He later was placed on the one of the many Southern Islands. He worked in his village as a scribe. When Mata Nui's mind began to collapse, during The Shattering, Toa Jovan and his team where sent to retrieve the Mask of Life, they were unable to succeed, and Mata Nui died. As the Matoran Universe began to collapse, a Great Being known as Hara Vel, who had been studying the universe and its inhabitants, decided to intervene, replacing Mata Nui in the Mata Nui Robot. She also brought with her three Toa, Nahrma, a Toa of Lightning, Cadun, a Toa of Air, and Noctus, a Toa of Fire, that she had created from Energized Protodermis. The Fall When Noctus killed Hara Vel, Uvar managed to escape the Great Spirit Robot, but during the catastrophe his fellow villagers were all killed, leaving him alone in the new world. Post-Fall During the catastrophe, Karda Nui detonated, killing all but nine of the Matoran inhabiting the core, and infusing those nine with huge amounts of power. They became living ideals, as the Avatars. They fled the wrecked Robot, and began to shepherd the surviving Matoran onto the Robot's chest, where they began to build settlements and recover from the devastation wrought by Noctus. The Toa continued to guard the Matoran, and the Avatars governed the Matoran and stabilized their society. After escaping the Great Spirit Robot, Uvar was transformed into a Toa along with five other Matoran, who became his team. Uvar trained to become a warrior after the transformation, and eventually became the leader of his team. The First Abyssal Invasion After the Demons began the First Abyssal Invasion, Uvar and his team were recruited into the Avatars' army, and fought in the majority of the war's engagements. Eventually, the Avatars were able to lure the bulk of the uncoordinated Demonic army into a trap and trapped Nocturnus' soul inside a obelisk of obsidian, with only a few Demons, including Syverr, Pyrofex, and Xithax, escaping. After the defeat of the Demonic armies, the Avatar of Life created the Sentinels of Light, led by Toa Asceli, to watch over the Matoran and act against possible threats. Uvar and his team were among the earliest members of this group. The First Era of Peace Uvar and his team were sent on several missions by Asceli during the First Era of Peace, but largely remained at the Sentinels' base. The Shadow War The next 200 years saw the Avatars locked in a civil war, with the Avatars of Rage and Destruction facing off against the Avatars of Peace, Pride, and War. The battles came to a head when the Demon Syverr, Nocturnus' lieutenant, aided by the newly created Abyssal Deathrippers and Raveners, and the rebuilt Abyssal forces, managed to free his master, and attack the Avatars at their weakest, despite the attempts of the Sentinels of Light to stop them. Uvar and his team were a part of Asceli's attempt to stop Syverr, and several of his teammates were killed in the battle. The Second Abyssal Invasion During the Second Abyssal Invasion, the forces of the Avatars were steadily pushed back by the Abyssal army. After the initial battles, the Avatars were able to cut the Demonic off from the Abyss, preventing reinforcements from reaching the Abyssal lines, and a strike team, led by Pohlic, and bolstered by the remnants of Uvar's team, destroyed the Demonic laboratories that created new Deathrippers and Raveners, deep within the Abyss. In the pitched battles in the interior of the Abyss, the rest of Uvar's team was lost in the depths or killed by the many Demons swarming the caves and tunnels. Post-Abyssal Invasion As the Brotherhood of Makuta began to stir after over 4,000 years of inactivity, Acseli began to prepare for a war with the Brotherhood, and began recruiting more members into the Sentinels of Life. Around this time, Acseli brought a Toa of Ice named Kaalii into the organization. Kaalii proved to be one of the most talented members the Sentinels ever trained, and Acseli quickly made Kaalii her second in command. Uvar remained a member of the organization, although, due to the loss of his team, began to slip down the ranks. Several years after Kaalii was recruited, the Brotherhood of Makuta discovered the location of the Sentinels of Light's main base, and the Brotherhood's leader, Makuta Saakhral, sent Makuta Kyaele to destroy the base. Kyaele attacked the base with a force of Rahkshi and Brotherhood servants, and slaughtered her way through the base. However, Uvar had left the base with Kaalii and an Imbiber named Starna, and escaped the initial attack. When the group noticed the smoke from the base, Uvar and Starna were ordered to head back to the base. On the way there, the two were separated, and Uvar was killed by a large mob of Rahkshi. Personality Uvar was cool and collected, usually keeping tight control over his emotions. He was uncomfortable around those he did not know, and tended to feel comfortable only around his teammates. After the deaths of his teammates, Uvar began to be unable to focus on current issues, and slipped into solitude. Abilities and Traits As a Ko-Matoran, Uvar possessed inactive ice powers that manifested themselves as a resistance to cold temperatures. He carried a short spear for self-defense. After Uvar's transformation into a Toa of Ice, he gained a near-perfect control over the Element of Ice. He could freeze his enemies in blocks of ice, coat the ground in ice, and create weapons and tools out of ice. During his time as a Matoran, Uvar wielded a small utility knife. As a Toa, Uvar wielded a battleaxe and a shield. The Kanohi used by Uvar is unknown. Trivia * TBA Appearances * Convergence-First appearanceCategory:Ice Category:Toa of Ice Category:Sentinels of Light Category:Seeds of Madness Alternate Universe Category:Ko-Matoran